


Naruto's Guardian

by ACSkywalker



Category: Bleach, Naruto, Negima
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACSkywalker/pseuds/ACSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shunned by those who should have worshipped him as a hero. Then they came, the traveller and his wife. They took him in and gave him a home. But life on the streets was hard on Naruto and the sickness that came from the streets is killing him. He seemingly vanishes from the village for three years. History is a fickle thing and so easily changed. One should always remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. He didn't know why they hated him so much. This day turned out to be the worst of this short life so far. First the orphanage matron kicked him out, stating that they would not harbor a demon any longer. It didn't matter that he repeatedly swore he would never harm any of the other children and that he wasn't a demon. Five minutes after he stumbled to town, a mob of drunkards formed and stated they would kill the demon. He did nothing to them and despite this, they wanted to hurt him. He had tried to find the kind old man who the matron called respectfully Hokage Sama, when he visited the orphanage. When he was around, they were nicer to him, but only then. Tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks. He wanted to escape them. Why did nobody help him? A rock hit his shoulder. He screamed for help and in pain, but the hunters just laughed at his misery. He ran into a side street to lose his hunters only to see it was impossible for him to go farther. A huge fence separated him from the other side. And the only gate was closed with a heavy chain and a lock. Fearful he saw the gleeful villagers come nearer. He whimpered in fear. One of the men from the mob said "Now we will finish what the Fourth started. You're going to die now demon fox!" The man then charged attacking Naruto with a broken bottle. As he reached Naruto someone appeared in front of him. The man kicked the drunkard in the chest before jumping back to stand protectively in front of Naruto.  
The man was wearing a dirty hooded white cloak with torn off sleeves and the was up hood up, all the drunk's could see were 2 crimson eyes with three distinctive commas in each eye, in the man's right hand was a huge jointed sword and in the man's left hand was a normal looking katana. "BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU, SENBONSAKURA KAGEYOSHI!" as this was shouted by the hooded man dropped the katana tip first into the ground as the tip touched the ground, as he did so a purple aura glowed around him and 12 giant blades appeared behind the man, the blades then dissolved into what looked like light purple flower petals. At the same time the segmented sword glowed deep purple then turned into a giant skeletal snake with a red mane. The man was also giving off enough killing intent to put Kenpachi Zaraki to shame. "Why do you protect the demon boy? Get out of my way!" shouted the idiotic drunkard staggering to his feet.

"If you lay one finger on Naruto I will rip out your fucking throat!" growled the man with enough menace in his voice to make one of the men wet his pants. He then made Hihio Zabimaru streak forward towards the drunken men. Blasting them away from Naruto. "Oh and if anyone try's to attack him again I swear, as AC Skywalker I will turn you assholes into nothing but bloody lumps on the floor!" AC as Senbonsakura’s petals surrounded Naruto and himself. AC returned Zabimaru to his katana state and allowed the blade to vanish into thin air then picked up the injured boy and said "Naruto how would you like to come and live with me and my wife?" The little boy just stared at AC who then thought to himself 'Fuck it'. He then used a natural talent to listen to Naruto’s thoughts. Grimacing at what he found AC melted into the shadows. Walking out of a shadow in his house’s lounge he looked round the walked to the kitchen. 

"Chizuru I'm home and I've brought Naruto. Some drunken idiots were trying to kill him so I decided to bring him home for the night." said AC. 

"Who was trying to kill Naruto? Tell me so I can go tear them to shreds!" said Chizuru in a too sweet voice.

"Don't, please. I don't want to have to explain their deaths to Saratobi." said AC. "Anyway I think tomorrow I'll go talk to the Hokagé about adopting Naruto. Especially as you love looking after young children." said AC. 

"Mrs." said Naruto. 

"Yes Naruto." said Chizuru in a calm sweet voice. 

"Do you have any food for me I'm starving." said Naruto. 

"Didn't they feed you at the orphanage?" asked Chizuru. "They only fed me the table scrapes and I couldn’t find anything in the bins today." said Naruto in a scared voice. 

"THEY WHAT?! I WILL BLOODY KILL THAT MATRON!" shouted Chizuru completely losing her cool. 'Well I'm going to be explaining Chizuru's reason's for murdering the matron tomorrow.' thought AC dejectedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"...and thats why you now have a dead matron Hokagé-sama."

"I see. Thank you again for taking in Naruto."

" No problem, I like the kid." said AC as the old Hokagé stood and shook his hand, "Okay I gotta get back home it seems that Naruto is sick and Chizuru is looking after him and she has this weird idea that sticking a green onion up someone's anus will cure them of any sickness."

"I see?"

"Don’t ask it’s a long and complicated story. Call me if you need me Hirozen." said AC then he shunpoed home.

"Chizuru I'm home!"

"Hi honey."

"How's Naruto?"

"Right now he's asleep, but he's better than last night, but he's still quite bad. I've tried everything but with little to no success. I have no idea what’s wrong with him either."

"Damn. Lets try... no they would send him away or we'd end up killing every one there."

"You could try asking the Cannable or we could take him to see Konoka."

"NO, no. There is no way in hell I'll ask him and it’s far too dangerous to take him to your world."

"Well then one of us will have to and find Tsunade."

"Bugger. (sigh) We can’t risk only one of us going he could get way worse we’ll have to take him with. I'll need the Hokage's permission for this mission. But first I need some sleep and some quality time with my wife. Is that okay with you Chizu-chan?"

"You’ve been away lately so you aren’t escaping me tonight! Come here sweety." said Chizuru taking AC’s hand.

"Yay!"

After saying this AC and Chizuru walked quietly past the room the sick and hurt Naruto was resting in, to get to their bedroom. What happened after they entered the room I'm not going to describe, but needless to say it was enjoyed by both husband and wife. The next day AC returned to the Hokagé's mansion. When he got to the doors of the office he used his ability to hear thoughts to check who was within the office. Then he kicked open the doors to the hokagé's office.

"Hirozen I need to take Naruto to Tsunade I think that the nine tales might be killing him. Chizuru and I are going to go and look for her and we're taking the kid with us. But I need your approval to take him. Oh and I’d advise you not to tell your advisors about this or those gits will give you hell."

"You can take him but I want updates on him is that fine with you?"

"Aye." AC then stood and turned to leave as he did so he paused and turned "Oh and one more thing I'm taking him to see Hashirama. Bye" at this he waved and vanished into the shadows.

The third sat there and thought about what AC had said. Then picked up on the last thing AC had said and his eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was far better than the original version of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After his meeting with the Hokage AC walked back home to find Chizuru nursing Naruto.

"How is he?"

"Better than last night but I think that's because the medicine you gave him is starting to help."

"Good. The Hokage gave us the go ahead to take him to see Tsunade, and we're gonna go and visit Hashiramma as well."

"About Mokton?"

"Yeah I think Naruto actually has a Kekke Genkai, though how he got I have n. Mokton, and who better to teach Naruto Mokton than its creator?"

"Lets get going then. Naruto's stuff is in your bag."

"Thanks Hime." said AC kissing his wife. He then walked over and picked up his bag and slipped its single strap over his head. Then he ran though a few hand signs then slapped his hand onto the floor "Summoning Jutsu!" In the following smoke explosion a wolf the size of a horse appeared.

"Arnulf do you mind carrying Naruto until we find Tsunade?"

"No problem. How are you going to find her?" the wolf responded in his deep growling voice. 

"Jiraiya."

"That’s not going to be easy you know that?"

"No shit. That's why I summoned you we need to track him. Best part is I know the best place to start. The hot springs. I heard he was in town to see the Hokage. Chizuru do you mind taking Naruto to the gate while I go find that idiot Jiraiya."

"Okay I'll meet you at the gate. In half an hour."

"Love you." AC then kissed Chizuru before vanishing.

Just outside the hot springs

"Arnulf can you smell anything?"

"He was here an hour ago."

"Okay. Hmm... Do smell my scent here?"

"No."

"Damn then I can't use that jutsu then."

"He left and moved south towards the memorial stone."

"Then he is leaving today. I’m gonna go pay my respects to those that died. Do me a favor and go check on Chizuru and Naruto." At this Arnulf looked at his summoner then turned around and ran back to Naruto and Chizuru. AC then shunshined to the memorial for the Nine tail's attack. He arrived to find both Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi."

"Time Ninja." Both Kakashi and Jiraiya greeted AC.

"Copy Nin,Sannin. You both here for Minato?"

"Yeah..." said Jiraiya looking down at the memorial stone.

"Why haven't you taken Naruto in, Jiraiya?"

"I'm afraid he'll get hurt if he comes with me, well that's what I thought in the beginning that it would be safer if he stayed here. I was wrong. I heard you are taking him to see Tsunade. Judging by the fact that you came to me I would say you are here to ask about a good place to start. Am I correct?"

"As usual yes and you are completely incorrect about not taking him with you. Out there no-one would hate him for something beyond his control."

"Last I heard she was in a smallish town just south of the Capital. What do you mean?"

"Are you sure? Naruto is hated by the idiots and the fearful and this village is full of them."

"Positive I’m going to have to live with this. My error of judgment. This will be the start of my atonement."

"Thanks see ya around and don’t beat yourself up too much about it old friend." as he said this AC vanished into a shadow.

With Chizuru and Naruto

"Arnuf are you sure you don't mind carrying Naruto until we find Tsunade?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. I don't mind carrying the cub." Arnuf watched as Chizuru as she placed Naruto on his back. As she did so AC walked out of the shadows just under the arch of the giant gate as the entrance to the village. He arrived just in time to see Chuzuru finish strapping Naruto to the pack on Arnuf's back.

"I got her last location. Chizu do you think we should take Tsunde to see Hashirama?"

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. Remember what happened the last time you did something like that?"

AC looked slightly lost for a moment before remembering, "Oh yeah... That was bad."

"We want to avoid that this time around."

"Agreed. Shall we?" AC held out his arm and gestured towards the road. Chizuru nodded and the two started walking. Arnuf followed slowly.

"How long will this trip take us?"

"To find Tsunade it should take us about five days. After that we'll take Naruto to see Hashirama."

"I take it we are going to stay there for a wile?"

"Aye." AC looked back at Naruto, "I don't think we have the time to take five days to get to Tsunade. Naruto looks like he is barely hanging on. We're going to have to make it take two to three days max. We need to hurry."

"Lets get to it then Honey." Chizuru lunched into the air and started moving extremely quickly. AC watched her go then grinned to himself.

"Arnuf I am one lucky guy. Come on let's go." Then AC and Arnuf shot after Chizuru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days after leaving the Village they found Tsunade, however they didn't find her due to the skill of AC or Chizuru. They literally bumped into her. Well AC did, and somehow managed to faceplant into her chest which earned him a slap from Tsunade and Chizuru laughing her ass off at him.

"What are you doing here Chizuru? I thought you were still on active duty."

"I am. However I asked for some time off to look after Naruto. The level of abuse that he was being forced to endure was utterly inhuman and he's sick." Chizuru responded.

"What does that have to do with me? Get the medi nin in the village to help him."

"They refuse to accept him."

"What? Why?"

"Because of the Nine Tails. They are extremely good at imagining stupid things and seem to be under the delusion that Naruto is the Fox and will randomly transform into a rampaging monster."

"Okay, but why bring this kid to me? The Nine Tails should be healing him."

"He's not and I'm not sure why. Damn you still hit fucking hard Tsunade. Ow." Said AC rubbing his cheek.

"Tsunade-sensei can't you help them?"

"Shizune we need to get out of town before the debt collectors get to us we don't have time. Added to that I don't see the kid they want us to heal."

"Arnuf is carrying him." AC said pointing at the giant wolf behind him. Arnuf pattered up to Tsunade and lay down revealing a sleeping but extremely sickly looking Naruto.

"I see why you came looking for me. He isn't exactly sick. He has been poisoned. I can heal him, but it's not going to be easy. It's a wonder he is still alive. The poison should have completely cut off his chakra it's actually a miracle that he's still alive. I think the Nine Tails is the only reason he's still alive." As Tsunade talked she started examining Naruto.

"How quickly can you get him healed? And what do you need for the antidote?"

"Just some herbs luckily I can find all of them in a standard issue medi kit. Do you have one?"

"Right here." Chizuru pulled out a medkit and tossed it to Tsunade.

"Thanks. Why didn't you cure it yourselves?"

"I'm useless with poisons sadly." said Chizuru shaking her head sadly, "Otherwise I would have healed him myself. Added to that I had no idea what it was."

AC let out a sigh of relief, "Can I take a nap or some form of rest? We’ve been traveling for three day's straight."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." As AC said this he jumped onto a think branch in one of the trees next to the road. Then he passed out on the branch with one arm covering his eyes.

"He was exhausted. He hasn't slept for three days straight, he took all the watches and made sure Naruto was fed and kept hydrated." said Chizuru with a loving look at her husband.

"He should be fine. Why didn't we move him to a safe location away from the road?"

"Because we are close to where we need to go after Naruto has been healed."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably, but I don't think you knowing would be a good idea."

"Okay. He should be fine now. When he wakes up he should be fine."

"That's good. We'll set up camp just inside the woods."

"We have to get going Chizuru. Tell AC he owes me one."

"Sure." At this Tsunade and Shizune left walking off down the road away from the village as they did so the sun started to set. Chizuru placed Naruto back on Arnuf's back then walked off the road then jumped up to her husband, "AC wake up! You can sleep when we've set up camp. Come on love." Straddling her husband she woke him with a kiss. As she did he began to kiss her back. Pulling away from him she gave him a small smile. 

"Okay that has got to be one of the best ways to wake up, but I'm only helping with the tent and getting Naruto settled in. You cool with that?"

"Okay. I know how much you need sleep dear."

"Thanks Hime." AC kissed his wife then started setting up the tent he had pulled out of the storage scroll in his bag. Then he walked into the tent then stopped turned around and walked back out and took Naruto off Arnuf's back, "You can go back to the pack old friend." Arnuf nodded then vanished in a poof of smoke. AC carried Naruto into the tent and laid him in one of the three sleeping bags. "Hime are you going to join us?"

"In a bit I want to see the whole sunset."

"Okay. Love you and I'll see you in the morning." Chizuru smiled at this and started walking back to the road. She stopped next to a tree and looked up, "Hello Linda. I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Hello Chizu." said a girl jumping down from the tree Chizuru was standing under. The girl was slightly shorter than Chizuru, but seemed to radiate power that heated the very air around them.

"Why are you here Linda?"

"I haven't seen him since he vanished and you know it. When I met you he had just left on a job. I have to make sure it's actually him. I still have something of his that I need to return to him and only him." As she said this she pulled out a metal handle from the inside pocket of her long coat. The handle had a black grip on the one end and a golden metal on the other end. The device seemed to give off an aura that Chizuru couldn't place.

"What is that?"

"AC's Zanpakto. His true Zanpakto. You know he used to call me his one perfect Hime." Linda said with a wistful look in her eyes. The last part she mostly muttered to herself.

"What about all the blades he's been using up till now?" 

"They weren't his original Zanpakto. All of them were given to him by dying Shinigami. He alway's liked to say he was adopting orphans of battle when he talked about them. Before he forgot and went missing."

"He never did tell me why when we met he kept double taking. Like he had met me before and had recurring Deja vu. When we started dating he kept saying he felt guilty, but had no idea why. Also he started acting differently around me, which is what lead to our wedding. It was extremely strange, before the change it was like I was only his student, then he started to look at me different, next thing I new we were dating."

"I can explain that. We were engaged before he went missing."

"You must hate me." Linda shook her head at Chizuru’s words.

"I moved on. I was forced to, we all thought that he was dead until Marcus found him. Then I only heard about it when Eren and Rick found me we still haven’t told Ludaquis, not until we’re a hundred percent certain it is him. Anyway where are you going now?"

"To see an old friend of AC's."

"Hashirama?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to come back later I can't stay here long. I promised a friend of mine that I would help her with something important. Max isn’t the most patent "

"When are you going to come back?"

"As soon as I possibly can. Tell Matt I say hi. Good bye Chizuru." At this Linda walked into the middle of the road then melted into magma and vanished.

Chizuru walked back to the tent and walked in. She smiled at her husband and Naruto then joined AC in his bed.

The next morning

AC and Chizuru were woken up by Naruto waking up and freaking out. He tried to run, but Chizuru caught him.

"Don't run Naruto." said Chizuru in a soft kind voice, "We are here to help you."

Naruto looked up at Chizuru with big sad eyes that contained a heartbreakingly small amount of hope. "Really? You don't want to hurt me?"

"No we want to help you. We are taking you somewhere safe." It was at that point that AC properly woke up and walked up to Naruto and his wife.

"We are taking you to see an old friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Someone you'll like." As AC said this he re-sealed the tent back into the scroll he carried with him. Then he walked up to Naruto who was released by Chizuru. AC picked Naruto up and put him on his back, "Hold on tight we're gonna be moving extremely fast. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Chizuru let’s get moving I want to get to Hashirama before dark." Chizuru nodded and took off AC carrying Naruto following close behind. However the two were moving fast enough that to Naruto the world blurred green and brown. Then as fast as the three had taken off they stopped, "Finally we've reached the Barrier. Naruto we are going to have to walk the rest of the way." As AC said this he set Naruto down. Then he walked up to a seemingly random bolder and performed a few handsigns before placing one hand on the bolder and muttering something. Straight after he did a strange door appeared in the air next to the bolder then he walked over to Naruto and took his arm. Pulling out a brush and some ink he quickly drew a seal on the back of Naruto’s hand which vanished into the skin on the back of his hand. "Go through I'll follow after you two."

"Okay see you on the other side. Go on Naruto." Naruto just looked up at Chizuru and looked slightly scared. When Chizuru saw this she smiled kindly and asked Naruto, "Would you like to hold my hand?"

"Yes please." said Naruto grabbing Chizuru's left hand. Then the two walked through the door. To anyone else it appeared like they had vanished into thin air. AC grinned then spun himself like a ballerina then swaggered through the rapidly closing door. On the other side the first thing he saw was a giant wooden mansion that seemed to grow out of the mountain and sitting on the top of the building was Hashirama with snow white hair.

"OI Hashi! Came say hello would you?"

"AC?" The aged man jumped off the house and landed practically on top of Naruto and Chizuru. He grinned at the pair. "It’s been a long time AC!” as Hashirama said this he gabbed AC’s hand and the two did an overly complicated handshake that ended in a hug then he noticed Naruto and Chizuru grinning widely he turned to them “Hello I'm Hashirama Senju nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become Hokage one day!" Naruto practically shouted with a grin.

"Nice to know such a happy looking kid wants to take my place.

"Hashi he has your Kekke Genkai. The same way you have it. Not just a copy and I think he has more than one, but I'm not sure."

"You want me to train him?"

"Aye."

“You know how long it took me to master Mokton. Do you think he’ll be able to get far enough here?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three months after arriving has shown its results in helping Naruto learn about his Mokton kekke genkai. However everyone still had yet to figure out what the other one was. Naruto had also changed a lot physically. Before he had been brought to Hashirama's home he had been malnourished and actually quite scrawny. He has filled out and started to gain lean muscles. However the training he has been going through isn't extremely strenuous as Hashirama prefers to play with Naruto rather than outright train him. The game that the two play together the most is tag which Hashirama discovered to be the perfect exercise to train Naruto with and got AC and Chizuru to join in. They did all of Naruto's fitness and stealth conditioning using this method. At the end of the first year Naruto could literally vanish completely from the senses of most ninja except the most battle hardened shinobi, but he still had little to no chakra control. He was however being taught conflicting values of ramen. AC and Hashirama both claimed that there was nothing wrong with living off of ramen, Chizuru, however, venomously told both her husband and the first Hokage to stop telling Naruto shit. This argument went on for about a year. It is at this point that I'm going to switch main narrative characters for a few chapters.

Back in Konoha the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata was walking back to her room after another grueling training session with her father. She still couldn't shake the odd feeling that she had that came with the way that her father and the rest of those observing had in their eyes. Halfway to her room she bumped into someone she wasn't expecting. A tall thin man with white hair that was mostly hidden under a bandana styled forehead protector, his eyes appeared to be closed and he had a creepy smile almost like a snake's. Other than that the only thing that was different to most other Konoha ninja was that he was wearing a light purple shirt with the Hyuuga clan symbol on it under his flak jacket. He also, unusually for a Hyuuga had a short sword strapped to his back.

"Hello." The man tilted his head to the right and looked at Hinata, at least she got the feeling he was looking at her. Then he waved in her face, "Hello anyone home?" When he waved in her face she noticed that the hand that was waving at her was completely covered in bandages.

"Y-Yes. Who a-are you?"

"Me? My name is Gin. I was looking fir Hiashi Hyuuga. Do ya know where I can find him?" Hinata pointed towards the dojo where she had just been training. "Thanks li'il miss." Then Gin started to walk away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "You shouldn't hesitate so much. Even if you don't want to hurt your training partner. Just don't hit as hard as you would when you were protecting something you truly wish to protect." Then he was gone in a swirl of leaves. Leaving a slightly bewildered Hinata, who continued the short walk to her room. However she was now no longer thinking about what had happened with her training, she was now trying to figure out what Gin had meant.

Gin's meeting with Hiashi Hyuuga

Gin appeared outside the door to the dojo and looked around. When he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh he decided to open the door and bugger the consequences. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was two men who looked identical sparing with the only difference being one was wearing a Konoha head band. "I'm looking for Hiashi Hyuuga. Do ya know where to find him?"

"I am Hiashi." said the twin without the headband, "You are Gin I presume."

"Yup that's me. The Hokage said ya wanted ta talk to me."

"Yes. Did the Hokage inform you of the reason I called for you?"

"No, but I have a pretty good idea of why you called me."

"Good then I don't have to waste time explaining. Gin we need to know where you actually got the Byakugan. I know you convinced my predecessor to allow you to become an honorary Hyuuga, but we know you aren't even remotely blood related to any member of our clan and yet you still possess the Byakugan. The elders are demanding an actual explanation beyond 'I just have it' and I would now like an explanation myself."

"Sadly I can't give you one. That is S class classified information. Hokage clearance only and it has been since the Second Great Ninja War. Sorry for the inconvenience if you have no more questions I have somewhere I need to be."

"I request a spar Gin." said Hiashi's twin. Hiashi shot a look at his brother who just shook his head.

"Okay. However we have to make this quick as I have a mission to prep for. Let's get to it now then." As Gin said this he slipped the strap for his sword over his shoulder and placed it next to the door to the dojo. Then he walked to the center of the dojo. He gestured to the Hyuuga twins, "You wanted to spar. Then home and let's fight." Gin slipped into a stance the two Hyuuga had never seen before. It looked to be halfway between the Hyuuga's gentle fist and Might Guy's strong fist style. Then he mockingly beckoned to the twins.

"Hizashi don't get angered by this man. He is deliberately trying to throw you off." Gin's smile grew to a grin. Hizashi slipped into the traditional Hyuuga Gentle fist stance. He activated his Byakugan then he charged aiming at two chakra points on Gin's arm and chest. To his surprise Gin opened his eyes revealing pupil-less ice-blue eyes when the veins around his eyes bulged. Then Gin countered with lightning fast strikes to both of Hizashi's arms knocking them out of the way and hitting him just under his rib-cage and knocked all the air out of Hizashi's lungs. Then Gin hit two pressure points on Hizashi one on each side of his neck. Hizashi collapsed without a word.

"What did you do?"

I beat him. There shouldn't be any lasting damage. Hell he's not even unconscious only temporally paralyzed it should wear off in about twenty seconds. He asked for a spar and I obliged, but sadly I had to make it quick. I apologist for any humiliation I might o caused." Gin then walked back the entrance, picked up his sword, bowed then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Hiashi who exactly is Gin?" asked Hizashi standing up.

"He's one of the first three Sanin who were trained by the first Hokage. Are you hurt?"

"How does he still look so young then? And other then the damage to my pride I'm fine."

"Good. The rumor says that his body ages at a quarter of the speed it should because of the Kekke Genkai of one of the other Sannin. The only know user of time controlling jutsu."

Just inside the Uchiha compound.

Gin appeared in front of one of the few humble looking houses in the compound and knocked on the door. The door was answered by an old friend.

"Hello Itachi. Are ya ready to go? The third wants this mission completed as quickly as possible. He's worried the Raikage has something planned."

"I heard. Let's get going. However I am slightly against leaving now as the situation with the clan is steadily getting worse."

"It's getting close to that day isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well we had better hurry then. Also the Hyuuga are getting worse." said Gin as the two started walking towards the gate of the village.

"Still trying to figure out where you got your Byakugan from?"

"They are try'n to demand it now. Anyway let's get out o here." The two Sannin vanished in two very odd ways. Gin exploded into silver white flames and Itachi exploded into crows.

Back at the Hyuuga compound with Hinata

Hinata was sitting with her mother in the garden behind the dojo. "Mommy who was that man who came to see daddy?"

"A member of the Main Branch. He doesn't come home very much though. The last time I saw him was the day you were born."

"Why did he want to see daddy?"

"Your father requested to see him. Don't worry about it, just let the adults deal with this." Hinata nodded then stood up and walked over to some of the sunflowers that her mother grew just next to the wall at the edge of the Hyuuga grounds. She looked at them, then picked two of them. She ran up to her mother.

"Mommy look!" Hinata said holding the two flowers up to her mother, who smiled and took the flowers from her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks later Gin and Itachi returned to the Leaf Village with a delegation from the Cloud. The after guiding the envoys to the Hokage's office and sitting through a rather dull peace meeting. Which mostly consisted of introductions and greetings. The envoys and their attendants where handed over to Shikaku Nara and one of his clansmen to be guided around the village. The two Saninn stayed behind to talk to the Hokage.

"Did you find anything that we need to know?"

"Unfortunately we were unable ta discover exactly what the Raikage wants from us. However we were able ta discover that that they want something the Hyuuga possess. While there are several other artifacts that the Hyuuga guard, but the Bykugan is still the most lightly target." said Gin pulling a scroll out of the pockets on his jacket and handing it to the Hokage, "This is the full report."

"I recommend you send Lord Hiashi a copy of our report. I would also advise that you request the Uchiha to increase the watch around the Hyuuga compound. Hopefully they won't hold onto the rivalry between our clans."

"I'll will look into it Itachi. You are dismissed. Take some time off."

"Yes sir." The two Sannin stood, bowed then walked out. As the two were walking down the corridor Gin started poking and pulling at the bandages on his right arm.

"Gin leave it alone. Fix it when you get back to your room. I doubt you want anyone to see the technology behind your arm and I don't want to have to erase anyone's memories this time." 

"I know... Itachi did this happen in yer universe?"

"Are you referring to the Cloud?"

"Aye. I have a feeling I know what they are after, but I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"It did. However the incident occurred only after I wiped out my clan. So by extension I am unsure of the details. From what I recall the main ambassador attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga clan's heiress, he was spotted by Haishi Hyuuga. Haishi dealt with him and the Cloud then demanded that the Leaf gave up the body of the murderer. I'm unsure as to what occurred after that point."

"Hinata? She's a good kid. I'm curious what do you think would have happened if the Cloud had gotten hold o 'er?"

"AC once told me that he once found a universe wherein she was taken. What he told me was rather disturbing. When Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi and AC found her she showed signs of rape, terrible beatings and one of her eyes was missing. Luckily or unluckily she was still alive. From what I recall AC told me that she was in shock and attempted to commit suicide several times, but Naruto was able to bring her back out of the darkness enough that she was able to trust people again. Interestingly after that she only ever seemed at ease around Naruto. When other males went anywhere near her she would both lash out and leave them in hospital or run to Naruto." Itachi finished and turned to look at his friend who had stopped walking. Gin's normal fox like grin had faded and he was scratching his head, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking... I'm going ta watch over 'er and 'er sister. Hopefully the negotiations will go off without the kidnapping attempt occurring. Itachi if I catch 'em I'm gonna bring em to ya fir interrogation. We could get that last peice of info from 'em." As Gin said this he started walking again.

"I think that may work. Try not to kill him you do seem to enjoy toying with those weaker than yourself far too much."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya later." said Gin as they got to the door. Gin then waved to his friend then swaggered of towards the Hyuuga compound. Itachi looked at his friend shook his head then vanished into a murder of crows. A few minutes later Gin reached the Hyuuga compound. Sighing Gin started to walk through the compound to his small cottage on the far side of the compound. As he passed through the garden he checked his persimmon trees for any fruit that was ripe. As he did he heard a child's laugh from just beyond the the small grove he had planted. Gin walked through the trees to see who it was electing not to use his Byakugan. When he reached the other side of the grove he was met with the sight of Hinata with her mother. His grin widening Gin snuck up behind Hinata’s mother.

“Hello Hitomi!” Said Gin leaning over Hinata’s mother. When he did this Hitomi almost screamed and rolled away and took up the Gentle fist stance. However this just caused Gin to collapse laughing his ass off. 

“Gin!? Why do you always sneak up on me like that?”

“That is a stupid question Hitomi. I do it ‘cause it’s fun and yer reaction is always good fir a laugh.”

“I wish you would stop doing it. Why what brings you here Gin?”

“Just passin’ through. How are ya?”

“Other than the shock of you sneaking up on me I am well.”

“Are ya sure? I heard you recently gave birth ta a second daughter. How is she?”

“Hanabi’s fine. She is currently taking a nap. Hinata wanted to show me something she found in the garden. She ran ahead. Would you like to come with Gin?”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll treat ya to some dried persimmons if we pass near my home. Though it seems that Hinata has found something outside my li’il cottage. Shall we go take a look?”

“That is why I am here Gin.” said Hitomi in a slightly amused tone. The two adults followed the path that lead to Gin’s cottage. They found Hinata picking some flowers that were found across from the little cottage that looked completely out of place in the very traditionalist compound. It was a small western styled house. Hinata looked up from the flowers to see who had arrived. Smiling happily Hinata ran to her mother and held up the flowers she had picked from outside Gin’s home, then she noticed Gin standing behind her mother and instantly hid behind her mother. 

“Hello Hinata. We seem ta bump into each other all the time don’t ya think?” said Gin crouching down infront of Hinata as he did so he extended his bandaged right arm, “My full name is Gin Hyuuga. Nice ta properly meet ya Hinata. Would ya like a dried persimmon?”

Hinata looked up at her mother as if for re-assurance. Hitomi looked down and gestured reassuringly to Hinata to say yes. Hinata noodded to Gin nervously. 

“I think you’ll like em. I made em myself.” said Gin as he unlocked his door and undid two seals. Then he quickly strode into the cottage and came back out a few seconds later holding two persimmons in his hands and a third in his mouth. He handed the two to Hinata and her mother before continuing to eat the third one that he had been holding in his mouth. Hinata tentatively nibbled on the persimmon that Gin had given to her. Hinata’s eyes widened and she finished eating with more energy than she had previously displayed.

“How do ya like it Hinata?” 

“It’s tasty!” said Hinata smiling at Gin.

“That’s good. Though the way I make em is nowhere near as good as the way that Rangiku made em. I’ll see ya later.” said Gin entering his home with a wave over his shoulder.

With Itachi in the Uchiha compound.

Itachi was eating dinner alone when someone knocked on the door. Standing he walked to the door and opened it.

“Good evening Fugaku. How may I help you?” Itachi greeted the clan head. 

“Itachi I would like you to attend the clan meeting tonight. I think that you would be able to help me convince the entire clan of my plan.”

“I’m afraid I’m disinclined to accept your request. Sorry Fugaku. I know of your plan and it is foolish. However I will not stop you or interfere with your plan, but I don’t advise you fo through with your plan. The Uchiha will be completely destroyed.”

“That is unlightly. The Uchiha are the most powerful clan in the Five Great Nations! There is no way that we will fail!”

“If you refuse to listen to reason then we have nothing more to discuss. Fugaku please leave my home, we have nothing left to discuss.” Itachi then closed the door in Fugaku’s face. He sighed before walking back to his dinner. As he sat down to eat he noticed a shadow in the corner of his room that was out of place. “Itachi how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear your conversation with father. Father plans to move soon. Can you get Sasuke out if we are force to resort to destroying our people, please promise me that you will get him out.”

“I promise Itachi. I’ll make sure your Sasuke is protected and I’m also going to ensure that he doesn’t follow the path that my brother was forced to walk. I would hate for him to try and follow only the path of darkness. Hopefully we should be able to stop the coup without ” When Itachi looked at the young version of himself. The two looked at each other before the younger Uchiha nodded and vanished in a murder of crows. The older Itachi turned back to his food. Sighing he poked the vegetable stew he had been eating before sighing again and picking up his dinner and cleaning up. Itachi then started to prepare to go to bed. As he was another he heard another knock at his door. As he answered the door he made a small hand sign and opened the door and stepped into Gin’s house. 

“We really shouldn’t use this space warp door. AC did say we should only use these twice a month.”

“I know that Itachi, but we use the time walk jutsu overlapping the space Jutsu. It two day’s in yer future.”

“Why not just ask the current version of me?”

“He’s busy with clan affairs. It seems that the event that forced ya to the join Akatsuki is looming and you are trying to help young Itachi train ta get strong enough ta do what ya deem must be done or ta kill Danzo. As well as save Shisui from Danzo.”

“That is understandable. I have been working with both of them to try and stop the massacre from happening. Why did you need me in particular?”

“I just needed another version of you and not a shadow clone. I hate working with Shadow Clones.”

“I see. What do you require help with Gin?”

“It’s tonight. I managed to discern that the Cloud is moving tonight. They plan to take one of the two Hyuuga’s heiresses. I want you to watch over the younger one, Hanabi. Just for tonight. We are going ta have ta use extreme stealth as we don’t wish for the Hyuuga ta know what we are up ta.”

“That makes sense. You are lucky I didn’t change yet. Let’s get to work Gin.” said Itachi walking to the door then he exploded into a murder of crows that reformed on the roof of Hanabi’s room without a sound. Itachi looked around before creating three Shadow Clones, each of which walked to a corner of the building then flashed through several handsigns “Chakra cloak jutsu.” At this Itachi ’s chakra ‘vanished’.

At the same time Gin walked through the Hyuuga compound towards Hinata’s room when he saw someone trying to sneak away from the main house. Rasing an eyebrow Gin started following the guy who was trying to escape. Then he noticed the bundle under the man’s arm and his demeanor changed and he used a shunpo and reappeared behind the man. Gin tapped the man on the shoulder. “What have ya got there?” This caused the man to jump and turn ready for combat, but as he did so Gin hit him twice, once in his solar plexis and then in a pressure point on the back of the man’s neck paralyzing him. As the man fell Gin caught the bundle. “Well that was easy.” Opening the bundle Gin pulled it off enough to see what was held within. This reveled Hinata who was bound, gagged and looked utterly terrified. “Don’t worry Hinata you’ll be fine I’ve got ya. ITACHI I NEED YER HELP!” At this Itachi materialized out of crows. 

“You caught him?”

“Yeah. Ya gonna interrogate em here or take em ta the T&A department?”

“I will take him to Ibiki. You get Hinata back to her parents and make sure she’s alright. Leave your door open so I can get back to my time.”

“No problem. Just get em ta Ibiki as fast as you can. I’ll ask the current version of ya ta check him with Tsukuyomi.” Itachi nodded to this then picked up the wannabe kidnapper and vanished in a swurl of leaves. Once Itachi had vanished Gin cut the bindings around Hinata’s limbs and pulled off the gag around her mouth. Then he picked her up and started carrying her back to the Hyuuga’s main house. Halfway there he ran into Haishi.

“What are you doing with my daughter, Gin?”

“I just saved ‘er from a man who seemed interested in gettin ‘er out of the village.”

“I see. I’ll take her from here.”

“Very well. Here ya are.” Gin gently handed Hinata over to her father. Then Gin vanished in a swirl of leaves, when he arrived home Itachi was already there waiting for him. The two re-performed the jutsu that had created the gateway between the two times and Itachi walked through and shut the door behind him. It was at that point that Gin actually called it a night and walked to his room before passing out fully clothed on his bed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Two days after the attempted kidnapping of Hinata the Cloud sent envoys demanding the body of the man who had killed their ambassador. The Leaf responded by sending their envoys back with their ambassador still fully alive rattled and terrified, but completely alive. Gin sent the envoys off with a small gift of a paint bomb hidden within the scroll the Hokage had given to the envoys. Gins grin didn't vanish for the next three days. Then it started, the young Itachi was called up by Danzo more and more. Then three weeks later it truly started and Danzo went after Shisui Uchiha. However as he did he was interrupted by Itachi of the original Sannin catching Danzo’s face and throwing him back away from the young Itachi. He stood protectively in front of Shisui with a skeletal Susano blazing to life around him.

"Shisui did he get your eye?"

"No. You managed to get here before he was able to get it, but only just. I felt him scratch my eye as you arrived." Shisui panted at Itachi. He was clutching his left eye. When he moved his hand blood streamed from his eyelid, but the eye underneath was still there blazing scarlet with its quad bladed shruken spinning in the middle.

"Good. Shisui I'm going to get you through this, however to help keep this timeline as close as I can to what I remember a tactical retreat is advisable. Go, I'll delay him enough for you to get to the Hyuuga compound and find Gin."

"I can still fight."

"I said go!" shouted Itachi looking back at Shisui with his Mangekyō Sharingan spinning back into place.

"Fine." As soon as Shisui said this he vanished. Itachi sighed then turned to Danzo. "I'm going to give you one warning Danzo Shirma. Leave the Uchiha alone and I won't be forced to kill you."

"You and the rest of the Uchiha answer to me. On top of that I know every move and jutu you could possibly use against me. Going by that I know every counter. The Second Hokage taught me and Hirozen every trick that you Uchiha have ever used in combat against the Senju."

"Is that a threat Danzo? If it is then it carries no weight against me or did you forget that I am one of the Original Sannin, the Vanguard and later bodyguards to the First Hokage Hashirama Sanju. Tobirama may have trained you to be able to defeat Uchiha, but he never trained you to fight one of us and we made damn sure no-one apart from Hashirama saw all our tricks and lived. Leave before you force me to do something regrettable."

"I know who you are Itachi Uchiha and I have no fear of you. Since the end of the last Second Great Ninja war you've grown soft. I've never stopped fighting, while you stayed out of the last war. I fought harder and alongside your replacements and the Second Generation of Sannin."

"What is your point Danzo?" said Itachi looking at Danzo with a look that was a perfect mix between irritation and boredom. Then Itachi's Susanoo reformed and completed its self, "Are you sure you still wish to walk this path? I would rather not have to kill you Danzo. As twisted as your methods are you still have the good of the village at heart and are an asset to the Hokage."

"The Uchiha are a menace and a grave threat to the Leaf and her people."

"I disagree. I will not condemn my clan to death because of your distrust Danzo. I will only allow and even support that if every other option has been tried first. Do you understand me Danzo?" 

"No. Your clan plots to try a coup and kill the Hokage, how can you still have any trust in them?"

"I don't, but I have faith that Shisui can get them to change enough to save some of them at least." At this point Danzo seemed to lose his cool and charged Itachi, as he reached Itachi, Itachi's Susanoo's arm came down and caught Danzo. He lifted him up before throwing Danzo deep into the forest. As soon as Danzo crashed into the first tree Itachi deactivated his Susanoo.

"That was unnecessary Itachi. This jutsu is irritating as hell as all I can do is watch and talk to the past." Hearing the voice from behind him Itachi spun round to find a transparent form of AC standing behind him.

"AC why are you using your Time Mirror jutsu to talk to me?"

"I meant to talk to Danzo, but it appears that I didn't go back far enough. I didn't actually aim to get here at this point. Fuck it. I was going to try and reason with him myself, but you know the limitations of this jutsu so that idea is fucked and because of event's occurring at this time I won't have any time to use this jutsu again. Itachi the only piece of the future I can tell you this time around is that someone from my true past has come back and we are leaving with her to find my home again."

"Who came back?" As Itachi asked this his normally happy friend’s facial expression soured.   
"From what I can remember of her she was someone I loved dearly. She refuses to actually tell me anything about herself or what our relationship was. I keep catching her glancing at me with an expression that appears to be between sadness and longing. When you meet her watch her for me and see if you can find out why she does that."

"Okay. When are you?"

"Four years in your future. The line streams should correct themselves to include this and stop it becoming paradoxical. Also try and locate Tsunade and track her movements until we get back from Hashirama's home. She will be needed sooner than we'd like."

"I'll ask Gin. You've got less than a minute before you are completely drained of chakra you'd best end the jutsu before you do."

"Right see ya Itachi!" AC saluted then ended the jutsu and vanished. Itachi shook his head then vanished in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared in Gin's little cottage and nearly got decapitated by Shisui. Luckily Gin caught his arm and stopped Shisui just as his tanto's blade touched Itachi's neck. 

"Calm yer self Shisui, I doubt ya wanna behead your savior." said Gin in a bored voice.

"Gin, AC used Time Mirror." as Itachi said this Gin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his friend, as he did so he opened his eyes revealing his Byakugan eyes. 

"What did he say?"

"He said a lot. However he only had one message for you. He wants you to track Tsunade and watch her movements until he gets back from his trip. As usual he was obscure and didn’t give any reasons."

"I'll get right on it. I have a few favors owed to me in the Casinos and gambling dens around the Elemental Nations. It shouldn't be too hard to find 'er. Anything else of note?"

"Not really. I think I know why we need to find Tsunade though. Gin I failed again to stop the massacre again. At least this time Shisui didn't have to die." At this point Shisui had lost track of what the two older ninja were actually talking about.

"What do you mean I don't have to die this time around?"

"I'm gonna take a risk with ya kid. From what Itachi's told me of ya you are trustworthy enough fir the truth 'bout us. Don't you agree 'tachi?"

"I do, however Gin I believe it may be wiser if I tell him."

"Go ahead, e's your friend. I'm going to get started on tracking Tsunade down. See ya!" 

"Gin wait." But it was too late as Itachi called out to him Gin vanished without a trace. Itachi sighed then turned to Shisui who was sitting quietly on Gin's couch. "The story and information I'm going to tell you now is going to be slightly unbelievable, however it is true. Gin, AC and I aren't from this dimension, we aren't even human. I am originally from a parallel world to this one. In my world you were also my best friend. Gin is…"

"What do you mean I was also your best friend?"

"I am literally the Itachi you know just older."

"Time travel?"

"Yes. It's AC's specialty. Where was I? Oh yes I was talking about Gin. Gin is an ex-Shinigami for an alternate universe."

"Ex-Shinigami?"

"It's a long story and it's best if you ask him that. He hasn't told me the full story yet himself."

"What are you if you aren't human?"

"I'm what some people call a Caomhnóirí and others call a World Walker. As are the other two who make up our version of the Sannin as is AC's wife."

"How many of your kind are out there?"

"We have no idea, however I'm fairly certain there are more out there."

"Okay. So what happened to me in your world? You talked about me as if I died there."

"You did. You sacrificed yourself and gave me one of your eyes for the good of the village. Don't ask the details I would prefer to forget that day. After that our clan was wiped out."

"How?"

"Danzo ordered me to kill them all and I did, but with the help of another Uchiha who should be dead."

"Who? Madara?"

"No, Obito, the man who gave Kakashi his Sharingan."

"Impossible he's dead."

"He escaped death using Kamui."

"Kamui? And what is our next move regarding the Uchiha?"

"We are going to have to play it safe and you are going to have to disappear for a time. I'm going to send you to find and accompany Gin, when he finds Tsunade you are to stay with her as a student or bodyguard."

"I want to help here!"

"Shisui if you stay Danzo will steal your eye and I cannot allow that. That is the final word on this matter. The other version of me will receive brief training and advice on the massacre. Now get going I think gin only went as far as the gate to the Village. I'll escort you there as we don't want ROOT to track us and I know a way of doing so."

"Fine let's go now then." as soon as Shisui said this Itachi grabbed his shoulder and the two vanished from Gin's cottage and reappeared at the Village gate.

"Ya took your time. I should be back in a about a week. I think I'm gonna take that Hyuuga girl an teach 'er a bit. She has more potential than her family gives 'er credit fir. Good luck old friend." Gin nodded to Shisui before walking out of the Village, then he almost randomly stopped turned around and threw a scroll at Shisui.

"What is this?"

"Yer travel gear. Everything ya could need while we travel. I hope you know how seals work otherwise ya got no travel supplies. Let's go." Then the two ninja vanished in a blur of speed. Itachi stood and gave a resigned sigh. A rush of memories arrived from the clone who had been training the young Itachi that night. The results were almost satisfactory, but something seemed off. The clone hadn't been released in the manor that the two Itachi's had agreed upon. "Oh shit." Itachi muttered to himself before he took off in an almost maniac sprint that made Gai's speed look sluggish. Itachi arrived to see the parallel version of himself get attacked by two idiotic Clans men and ROOT members. Fortunately the younger Itachi was far from weak and took out two of the Root members before the older Itachi started fighting. Which he started by grabbing the Uchiha's by their shirts and spun them around.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi trapped both Uchiha in the genjutsu before turning to the ROOT members who had been attacking the younger version of which only two were still standing. Itachi stood and watched as the younger version took out one of them, but failed to notice one of the ROOT agent's he had thought were dead stand and try to stab him in the back. He was stopped with ease by the older Itachi, who hit him in the temple with a well-placed palm strike around his mask. He then turned and charged the last two assailants and flashed through a few hand signs,"Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu" as he did so a thick mist covered the area. Itachi used the mist to form a clone who vanished through the mist and grabbed the younger version of himself and vanished while the original silently slit the throats of the last two ROOT agents then exploded into crows. He rematerialized in the Hokage's office. 

"Hirozen I need help despising of some bodies."

"What happened?"

"Danzo. He appears to have gained some sway within the Uchiha or has some Uchiha in ROOT. I'm not sure how it should be impossible to get any Uchiha to join ROOT or get them young enough to brainwash them. The Uchiha protect their children with a vengeance."

"I do realize that Itachi. Danzo may have a contact within the Uchiha clan."

"That or those we encountered were stolen straight from the Academy. Before they were able to get any training from the clan. Damn!" As Itachi said this he walked out of the Hokage's office, as he did he punched the wall with enough force to crack the bricks. 

"Itachi please try and refrain from destroying my walls." Itachi left without another look and stormed off down the hallway outside before exploding into crows and vanishing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as Itachi reached his small house near the household of the clan head he noticed something off about the district causing him to raise his guard. The lights that should have been on in the huge house were gone and the whole house was dark. Itachi gritted his teeth and ran to the house as he did he almost tripped over a corpse. Looking down he found the corpse of his uncle and some cousins. "Shit. I was hoping I could stop it from happening this time around." Itachi muttered to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued running he burst through the doors of the main house and ran to the room he remembered killing his parents in. He arrived at the door to the room finding it open he ran through and found Sasuke lying on the floor. He knelt next to Sasuke and checked his pulse. Relaxing Itachi let out a sigh of relief. Standing he walked to the two bodies lying on the floor. When he got to the two forms of the parents of the parallel versions of his parents. As he did so his mother let out a small breath. Itachi reeled in shock for a second before his mind took control again and he moved quickly to try and save the alternate version of his mother. Pulling a scroll from his pocket he quickly undid the seal and a set of bandages appeared. The wound that Mikoto had suffered appeared to have just missed her heart working quickly Itachi bound the wound and was able to close the hole in her lung to the point that it was no longer fatal, but wasn't completely healed. As soon as the healing was finished to Itachi's satisfaction he created a shadow clone who picked up Sasuke then nodded to Itachi and took off out of the district. Then he picked up Mikoto and exploded into crows taking Mikoto with him. About three seconds later Itachi appeared in the hospital carrying Mikoto. "I need a doctor! Now!" Itachi almost desperately shouted. As he did several nurses ran up to him and took his mother from his arms. As soon as he did Itachi stood and took off back towards the Uchiha district. As soon as he got there he stopped and looked around. "Where did I go after I killed them?" Itachi muttered to himself. 

The younger Itachi ran trying to wipe away the tears and brace himself to face his brother and set his plan in action. As he ran tears started running more and more heavily, "I'm so sorry mother, father. I wasn't fast enough."

"Mikoto isn't dead Itachi."

"That's impossible. I saw her dead body myself."

"You did say that and I told you that you failed to kill Mikoto. I managed to close the wound and patched her punctured lung. I had a clone take Sasuke to a safe place so don't worry about him. I can tell you, your plan to get Sasuke to kill you as a form of atoning for this won't work. All it will do is drive Sasuke to the edge of sanity and turn him against this village. Right now though that is irrelevant. Why the hell did you go through with Danzo's plan?"

"I didn’t kill them! I got home to find them dead, before Sasuke got there. He arrived just after me and was forced to place him under a genjutsu. I couldn't let him see what happened to mother and father."

"If you didn’t do it then who did? Who could have killed our clan? Are you planning to take the blame for this, if you do the village will hate and blame you for this. You are aware of this."

"I understand this I already analyzed the situation. I already found and killed the man who actually did it.”

“Who was he? Don’t answer that I will find out myself. Itachi are you going to take the blame for this? If you do you are going to have to join the Akasuki. When and if you do watch out for the masked man, he calls himself Tobi. Also try and talk to Nagato, the pseudo leader of the Akasuki, if you can get him on your side he will prove a valuable ally and the same applies to the man who will be your partner, Kisame. Lastly don't worry about Sasuke I promise I'll look after him." The younger Itachi looked up at his older counterpart and nodded sadly.

"Good-bye my friend." With that the young Itachi vanished in a poof of smoke Itachi then followed suit exploding into crows and finding his clone and the location that he had taken Sasuke. 'I hope AC won't mind if I borrow his house while he's away.' Itachi thought to himself with half a smirk. Shaking his head and neutralizing his expression. He walked to one of the three spare rooms in the house. The same room that his clone had placed the unconscious Sasuke. As he entered the room he walked into Sasuke who was heading in the opposite direction. Itachi almost knocked Sasuke over, catching him at the last second. Sasuke stood and looked up at Itachi with tears streaming down his face. 

"Where are my mom and dad? What happened to them? Where is Itachi?" Sasuke sobbed at Itachi.

"Your mom is in Hospital she'll be fine. Your dad is dead." As Itachi said this he knelt down and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. Itachi hugged Sasuke, "I'm going to watch over you Sasuke, at least until your mother is well enough to look after you herself."

"I want my mom!" Sasuke cried at Itachi clinging to his waist. Itachi looked down at Sasuke sadly.

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow morning. Don't worry Sasuke, go back to bed you're going to need some rest. Would you like me to come tuck you in?" Sasuke nodded tearfully and Itachi guided Sasuke back to the bed he had just come from. Itachi stood and watched as Sasuke got back into bed. After tucking in the small boy Itachi walked to the room next door, walked to the bed and collapsed into it. 'This week is not going to be fun.' Was the last thing Itachi thought before drifting off to sleep. The next day he took Sasuke to see his mother in the hospital. 

"Sasuke remember she's in an extremely delicate state. Make sure you are very gentile with her." Itachi said to Sasuke as the two approached the hospital. Sasuke nodded as the two passed through the doors. At the exact time the two passed through the doors Itachi felt someone press against his mind. Maintaining a calm look Itachi looked around for anyone who looked completely out of place. 'Oh you won't find me like that Itachi Uchiha. Don't show any surprise please it wouldn't do if you scared little Sasuke. I'm no enemy of yours. I would like to talk to you and your friend Gin Ichimaru.'

'What do you mean, who are you?'

'An old friend of Matthew Skywalker's. Meet me outside the hospital as soon as you have taken Sasuke to see his mother. Just nod if you agree I can see you from where I am.' Itachi nodded as he walked to the receptionist and asked about Mikoto's room. After retrieving the room number Itachi thanked the receptionist and walked the short distance to the stairs, taking Sasuke to the third floor. The two walked counting the rooms until they found room 328. Opening the door Itachi guided Sasuke to his mother. Who actually sat up as they entered.

"Mommy!" Sasuke exclaimed before running to his mother's side. 

"Hello Sasuke! Come on give me a hug." Mikoto said with a small smile. Sasuke climbed up onto the bed and gave Mikoto an almost ginger hug. She responded by giving Sasuke a tight hug. "Itachi where do you think you're going? Come here I need to thank the man who saved my life."

"I thought you would want to be with Sasuke alone. I don't mind staying though Mikoto."

"Are you trying to stop me from saying than you?"

"Not at all. I promise you ma'am. I did have someone I wanted to meet, but I can meet her another time." said Itachi with the hint of a smile.

"Am I stopping you going on a date?" said Mikoto in a joking voice.

"In a way. I can stay if you prefer though. I'll be late to see her, I don't mind though. I'm sure she will understand." said Itachi closing the door behind him and sitting next to Mikoto and Sasuke. An hour later a nurse came and ushered the two Uchiha out the room. 

"Is my mom going to be okay uncle Itachi?"

"She will be fine. Don't worry about your mother Sasuke." Itachi reassured Sasuke as the two walked back to AC's house. As they did the same presence that had invaded Itachi's mind earlier in the day, 'It's a pity you didn't come when I asked you to. Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen, you can bring Sasuke with you.' When Itachi heard this in his mind he frowned, shook his head then made a split second decision and turned at the first turn off on the way to back to AC's house, he headed towards the market district. As soon as they reached Ichiraku Itachi saw a pair of people he hadn't ever seen before. The pair was strange in more than just the fact that Itachi didn't recognize him, their cloths were wrong for the era and universe. The pair was made up of two women. Both were blond, but different variants of blond, the taller one had shoulder length platinum blond hair while the other had slightly shorter darker almost light brown hair. Both were wearing similar coats the taller one was wearing a dark blue coat that looked like it was constantly moving like a river. While the shorter one wore a knee length black coat with red veins flowing randomly around the coat, all of which pulsed like heart-beats. As Itachi ordered Sasuke and himself ramen, the taller of the two women turned to look at Itachi, for the first time in his life he was actually taken a back by her beauty. Her kaleidoscope eyes drew him in in a way he'd never though possible. Then she spoke.

"Hello Itachi. It took you long enough to get here. I was starting to get annoyed at waiting for you, Linda kept telling me to be patent. The sooner we finish here the sooner we can return to what we were doing."

 

"Max, you know why we came here." When Linda spoke she snapped Itachi out of his funk as he did , "Itachi I want to talk to you about AC, I think he is someone I know, at least I hope he is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I hit a writers block and finally got this chapter finished. Hopefully my writing has improved. Enjoy.

 

"What do you mean, why are you asking about AC?" ask Itachi sharply looking at Linda his Sharingan spinning into view.

 

“No need to be hostile Itachi. We aren’t your enemies. Alex Skywalker is an old friend of ours, though the bond I share with him is closer to that of a student and master.” said Max stepping off the high stool she had been sitting on. “Linda has a far deeper bond though. Do not worry about him.”

 

“Who was he to you then Linda Drake? Your memories are far more protected then I thought possible.” Linda looked at Itachi in surprise. Though Itachi looked surpised himself.

 

“You tried to read my mind? I have to admit I am impressed that you were able to discover my full name. Not many people can get past even the first barrier in my mind and find my name.” said Linda with a small smirk, "You truely do live up to your reputation."

 

"I don't care what you two want with my friend leave us alone, I'll tell him of your request to see you when he comes back from visiting Hashirama. As much as I would love to have the company of Max for longer I must request you leave now."

 

"We can't untill we have spoken to our friend agian and made completely sure he's still alive. Until recently we thought he was dead, taken from us." Linda said sternly, "We will see him again before we leave. When is he coming back?"

 

"If it works according to the plan about two years from now.  Now if you'd excuse me, I have family to look after so goodbye. If you still want to stay in this world please leave us alone. We are just trying to relax and enjoy our lives for some time without constantly traveling."

 

"I do realize that Itachi. He really has changed since we last saw him. That last time I saw him I didn't even recognize him or any of the energies he used to radiate. You know I was at his wedding to Chizuru and didn't even notice." The last part had an intense pain behind it that was strange to Itachi. It was a form of longing that was so intense that it almost took physical form. 

 

"What was he to you personally Linda?"

 

"That's between them Itachi. For now leave that alone." said Max forcefully, "Linda let's actually go do some sight seeing before you get pissed off or impatient." As Max finished saying this she grabbed Linda's arm and said one last thing, "Sorry for leaving you with our bill. I'll pay you back eventually." Then the two were gone in a swirl of water and magma. 

 

"More Walkers are appearing then I imagined ever would." Itachi muttered to himself before turning to Sasuke, "Did you enjoy that or should I have asked for more tomatoes?"

 

"It was amazing! Can we come here again Itachi-san?"

 

"Yes, now let's go home before it gets too hot out here. I don't particularly like the hottest point of a spring day." Itachi said standing and walking towards the entrance of Ichiraku's before stopping, turning and placing the exact amount down for both the two bowls that he and Sasuke had eaten and the strangely large amount the two girls had left behind. Seven bowls. He gestured to Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke run to Itachi's side, which brought a small smile to Itachi's lips. It caused him to remember the version of Sasuke that was from his reality. The pair then made their way back to the Uchiha compound. 

 

Three days later they were greeted by an unexpected visitor in the form of Gin. He randomly walked into Itachi's house whistling 'She'll be coming around the mountain'. This was greeted by a blank stare from Itachi and a confused look from Sasuke. The two had been about to leave to fetch Mikoto when he had arrived. Itachi had just gestured for him to follow as they left. 

 

"You are back sooner then I expected, Gin. It seems you haven't lost your touch for tracking."

 

"'Course not. Ya think I wouldn't be able ta find Tsunade-chan? She still has that slug contract. My foxes tracked 'er through that."

 

"Indeed. What happened to Shusui?"

 

"I left 'im with Tsunade. I recon it may be a good idea fir 'er to have some extra back up and e said he'd contact us if there was any trouble."

 

"I thought you would stick with Tsunade for a bit. Honestly what brings you back here so soon?" Gin answered Itachi's question only by widening his grin. Itachi glanced over at Gin then shook his head. "Very well, don't tell me then." Then Itachi turned to address Sasuke, "Where do you want to take Your mother to celebrate her recovery?"

 

"Ichiraku's!"

 

"Are you sure? There is a place closer to the hospital with excellent dango." Itachi said seriously to his young ward. 

 

"Yes I'm sure!" Sasuke replied enthusiastically grinning up at Itachi. Gin watched his ever present grin widening slightly in amusement. The trio arrived at the hospital a moment later. When they did Itachi and Sasuke walked to the front desk to ask about Mikoto, wile Gin walked to one of the nearby chairs in the waiting area and slumped onto the chair.  A few minuets later the two Uchiha walked  back towards the entrance with Mikoto between them. Gin stood and rejoined the group greeting Mikoto quietly. The group slowly made their way to Ichiraku Ramen Sasuke talking fairly calmly about living with Itachi. Though from the the way he talked about it he seemed to actually enjoy living with his relative. Though seemed extremely excited about what Itachi had been teaching him, though he he did seem to be a bit down heartened that Itachi wasn't teaching him any of his signature jutsu. 

 

Six years later. The day of the genin graduation Naruto and Sasuke stood seemingly attentively in line as they waited to take their genin exam. The two had become friends shortly after Naruto had returned with AC. Though this was mostly due to Chizuru taking an instant liking to Mikoto when she and AC had gone to visit Itachi. Who was, at the time, staying to make sure Mikoto was recovering and not neglecting her medicine and exercises. Mikoto had enjoyed talking to the younger woman, Chizuru had also started healing Mikoto slowly, almost otherworldly quickly from injuries that many thought she would never recover from. The two women had become extremely good friends, which resulted in AC and Naruto being dragged along to have dinner with the Uhciha’s. Now to return to the the present time and the genin exam. Standing several students behind the Naruto and Sasuke was Hinata, poking her fingers nervously as she watched Naruto animatedly describe something to Sasuke and Shikamaru. Hinata had been trained quietly by Gin, though not nearly as much as Sasuke and Naruto who had both become the top students in their year, though Naruto had still often acted the clown in class with Sasuke, surprisingly, often joining in. Naruto now wore an open black and orange jacket over an orange shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol in the centre. He also wore a pair of goggles on his forehead and black pants. He also wore the trademark toeless shoes. Sasuke wore long black pants tucked into tall toeless shoes, with one of the traditional high collared shirts of the Uchiha with the Uchiha fan on the back. 

 

“Naruto Uzumaki. Please come through.” Iruka called out as Choji walked out the exam room grinning, with a head protector in his hand. Naruto highfive’d him as they passed each other. When he entered the room he was met by a gently smiling Iruka and passive Mizuki. 

 

“Hello Naruto. I take it you’re ready for this exam.” Iruka said in an extremely calm voice.

 

“Yes!” Naruto replied cheerfully.

 

“Please demonstrate clone jutsu.” Mizuki said pointedly. Naruto nodded and quickly ran through the hand seals, when he reached the final seal Naruto announced, “Clone jutsu!”

 

He created four almost perfect clones, key word being almost. Three of the clones were the wrong colour, though it was only the clothes that were colour switched slightly to the point that you had to actively look for them as Naruto had closed his jacket the two teachers missed that his shirt had changed colour. Both teachers marked something on sheets in front of them.

 

“Naruto can you please demonstrate a single jutsu you have learnt in your time at the academy.” Naruto nodded and held his hands in the rat seal and transformed into Shisui Uchiha. This caused a slight shock to both the examiners, as both had heard that he had died and there was no possible way Naruto had ever met let alone even seen him. Though the only indication of this was Mizuki raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

“Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. You are now a genin.” Iruka said smiling broadly holding out one of the forehead protecters. Naruto took it with a giant grin on his face before walking quickly out the room as Iruka called Sasuke into the room. Naruto and Sasuke nodded at each other as they passed each other. Naruto strode out the room and lent against the wall as he waited for Sasuke. Hinata quietly watched him walk past, as soon as he was out of the room she looked back at the groups that had formed within the room, most of the students were sitting in groups as they waited for their parents to arrive or just wanted to hang out with their friends. Hinata looked around before plucking up the courage to follow Naruto. She found him sitting on the floor reading a small worn looking book. Before she said anything Naruto started chuckling. 

 

“Um… What are you reading?” Hinata asked him causing him to look up from the book.

 

“A story my dad gave me. It’s called the Fifth Elephant.” Naruto said closing the dogeared book and showed her the cover. It depicted a flaming elephant, that appeared to be falling. Hinata didn’t recognise the letters though.

 

“How do you understand it? I don’t recognise the letters.” Hinata asked curiously looking at the letters. 

 

“Dad said it’s called English. He has a huge collection of books like this.” Naruto said smiling before snapping the book shut as Sasuke swagged out the class grinning. Naruto leap to his feet and slipped the book into the pouch on the back of his waist. Hinata watched quietly as the two boys bumped fists. Naruto seemingly having forgotten Hinata for the moment. She quietly watched as the two boys started to walk off before Naruto stopped and turned back to her, “Hinata come join us!” he practically shouted, causing Sasuke to wince at his friends unnecessarily loud voice. Hinata was startled at the request and the sudden shouting. 

 

“O… Okay.” she stuttered, somewhat bewildered at the loudness of Naruto. 

 

“Don’t worry about the idiot’s loudness, he’ll calm down in a moment.” Sasuke said before smacking Naruto upside the head.

 

“Oi!” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, “What was that for?”

 

“For being idiotically loud, you’ll scare the poor girl.” Sasuke replied with a smirk, “It was your idea to ask her to come with us for a celebratory meal.” Naruto pouted for a minute before grinning.

 

“Since you told her I get to choose where we go for our meal.” Naruto said smugly.

 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Sasuke said with a slight twitch in his left eyebrow, “I think Hinata should choose.” He turned to Hinata as he said this.

 

“Aw… I wanted to go for Ramen.” Naruto whined at Sasuke. 

 

“I don’t mind going for Ramen.” Hinata said quietly. So quietly that Naruto and Sasuke both missed what she said, though they did catch that she said something.

 

“Can you repeat that, sorry I missed that.” Naruto said calmly and kindly.

 

“I don’t mind having Ramen.” Hinata said slightly louder, this time loud enough for the two boys to hear her. Naruto’s mouth widened into a huge grin and he grabbed Hinata in a giant bear hug, he picked her up and spun her around.

 

“Naruto I think you’re crushing her.” Sasuke said in a slightly amused voice, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

 

Naruto stopped and carefully put Hinata down, “Sorry, are you okay?” Hinata nodded, blushing ever so slightly at having been so close to her lifelong crush. “Then Ichiraku’s it is!” Naruto said happily leading Hinata and Sasuke towards his favourite feeding place. Though his access had been severely restricted due to Chizuru enforcing a healthy diet on Naruto. It took a few minutes to get there, when they did they found it to be mostly empty save for Gin, who was eating a single bowl of ramen and from the looks of it, it appeared he had just started. Naruto and Sasuke sat either side of Hinata. When Ichiraku came to serve them he simply asked Sasuke and Naruto, “The usual?” 

 

Both boys responded by nodding. Irchiraku turned to Hinata, “What would you like?” He asked her kindly.

 

“Miso, please.” Hinata said with a small smile.

 

“Coming right up!” Ichiraku said cheerfully, turning to start making what many agree to be the best ramen in the Elemental nations.

 

“Are you sure your mother isn’t going to come grab us again? Remember last time we tried to get some ramen?” Sasuke said glancing over his shoulder.

 

“She’ll be okay with it this time. It’s a special occasion.” Naruto said cheerily swivelling in his chair, “Hinata, how did your exam go?” Naruto asked in giddy voice.

 

“It was okay. Pretty easy.” she replied smiling. Ichiraku returned a few moments later with two bowls of steaming ramen, one had a weirdly had tomatoes in it. The other was in a strangely large bowl. Hinata looked bemused as the two boys started wolfing down the ramen like they were starving. It took a second for Hinata to realise that the two were racing. Ichiraku placed Hinata’s bowl in front of her almost soundlessly. She slowly started eating, they were joined halfway through their meal by Sakura and Ino. The two girls were quietly bickering. When they got to the chair next to Sasuke they started wrestling to try and take the chair. They were also completely ignored by everyone in sitting around them. Both Sasuke and Naruto finished eating at the same moment and held up their bowls asking for more. At precisely the same time they both called out, “Another bowl please!”

 

Ichiraku was already several steps ahead of them and had two bowls ready for the two boys. Hinata giggled as she watched the two boys wolf down food, they only stopped when Chizuru appeared behind the two boys with one of the creepiest smiles anyone sitting nearby had ever seen. When she arrived it took a few moments for the two boys to feel her stare on their backs and they slowly turned around, the moment they saw Chizuru they leaped to their feet.

 

“I thought I said you were only allowed to have three bowls and no more.” Chizuru said in a scarily calm voice. She looked pointedly at the twin piles of bowls next to both Naruto and Sasuke. 

 

“Sorry, mom.” said Naruto looking down.

 

Chizuru sighed, “It’s okay, you did graduate today. So I’ll let this one slide provided that you finish your dinner tonight.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Naruto shouted grinning. 

 

“Now, I’m going to join you boys.” said Chizuru with a warm smile as she sat in Sasuke’s recently vacated seat. “Ichiraku, please may I have the miso.” she ask in a sweet calm voice. 

 

“Coming right up!” Ichiraku said cheerfully.


End file.
